Just Another One-Shot
by walkingthruinfinity
Summary: As you may have guessed this is just another one-shot where Percy goes to the mall and is publicly humiliated by Sally.


**Hey! This is supposed to be just a short one-shot of Percy and his mom. You can count this as Percabeth if you want. Also! This is meant to be stupid and funny, and sorry if the grammar is incorrect. I am currently in the process of finding a beta. PM me if you want the spot!**

There I was at the mall, pretzel in hand, and leaning against a wall. My mom literally dragged my here by the collar of my shirt. This morning I was just going to hang out with my best friend, Grover, but no, I had to help my mom pick out a whole new wardrobe for myself.

"You need to be more social, Percy," She told me. "We should go to the mall and get you some new clothes!" I protested with all of my might, but when that woman makes up her mind she doesn't change it.

"NO!" I screamed for the third time. My mom crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. Uh-oh, not a good sign. My mother is a kind woman, except for when her temper gets the best of her.

"Perseus Jonathan Jackson you will go to the mall or so help me, I will ground you for two weeks." She said in that quiet angry voice like she could barely control her anger. All of this because of the mall? I swear something is wrong with that woman today.

"Fine, ground me. It's better than going to the mall and have people stare at me because I'm seventeen and I'm with my mother." She let her arms down at her sides and her face turned a bright shade of crimson. Then before I knew it, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and was dragging me out of the doorway with my screaming and flailing my limbs. Yeah, I hate the mall that much.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to do that Percy, but I don't like it when you act like that. I'm your mother and you need to respect my wishes; even if you don't like them," she said once we were in the car. I just scowled and looked out the window all the way to the mall.

So, now I'm outside of Zumiez while my mom is looking around trying to find shirts that are 'cute'. I was also definitely right about people staring at me.

"Oh, honey look at this one!" She said through the window. It was a purple dirty ghetto kid's shirt with a big DGK on the front, I shrugged my shoulders and my mom went over to the clearance rack. I spotted my cousin, Thalia across the hallway in Hot Topic. I wiped some of the pretzel crumbs off of my shirt and walked over there. She was messing with some colored hair extensions when I tapped her shoulder. Thalia turned around and a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Percy!" She shouted and gave me a big hug.

"Let me guess," Someone said, "You're Thalia's boyfriend?" Thalia and I cracked up laughing right on the spot. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and focused on who was talking.

"Couldn't be more wrong, Annabeth," Thalia said trying to calm down. I snuck a peek at Thalia's friend, and I was mildly surprised. I never knew that my cousin had hot friends. She kind of looked like a Cali girl with the blonde hair and the nice tan, minus the blue eyes. Hers were gray which was cool because they were different. I guess she caught me looking because she smirked at me.

"Ex's?" she guessed again. Thalia stifled another laugh and I just stood there.

"No way would I date this guy!" Thalia exclaimed. "We're cousins."

"Hey! I'm not that un-dateable!" I protested. Annabeth rose an eyebrow at me and stifled laugh at my expense.

"Why are you at the mall anyway?" Thalia asked me. "I know you hate it here." As if to answer her question, my mom yelled my name and started banging on the glass of the window to get my attention.

"PERCY! COME OVER HERE! I WANT YOU TO TRY ON THESE SKINNY LEG JEANS!" I blushed furiously and stomped over to Zumiez. "Here you go, honey. The dressing rooms are right over there." I snatched them from her grasp and walked over to the dressing rooms. There was a guy standing there making sure no one was shoplifting.

"Don't take to long, honey," he mocked. My left eye started twitching with anger as I tried on the pants. Of course they were ten sizes too big. I looked like I was one of those people on the nutrisystem commercials. I took them off and put my regular jeans back on.

"They're too big, try 29x32 or something." I said about to walk off. My mom grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let me see what size these jeans are so I can find a pair of these jeans in that size."

"Ok, but how are you going to do that?"

"Well, turn around, and I'll pull out the tag from your jeans," she said.

"Right _here_? In the middle of the store? In front of a window where everyone can see?" I asked like she was crazy.

"Don't worry; no one's going to notice. Now pull up your shirt and let me see the tag," She demanded.

"Fine, ok, but make it quick," I sighed as I pulled up my shirt a little bit.

"Honestly, Percy why do you sag your pants? When you bend down, people can see your underwear! No one wants to see that! Now pull them up right now!" She practically yelled.

"But, mom, if I do then my ankles will show," I argued.

"I don't care; now pull your pants up this instant!" She said raising her voice. I could see the guys in the back cracking up. I grumbled as I pulled my pants up, but when she turned around I put them back again.

"Percy Jackson, I saw that!" She came over grabbed the back of my pants and pulled them up so high they were around my bellybutton .I teared up a little from the pain of the super-wedgie. People outside the store were pointing and laughing now. I saw some people with their cell phones out taking pictures and videos.

"Now let me see the tag, ok 30x33. See now was it that hard to show me your tag?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"YES!" I hissed. "This is freaking torture! All these people are laughing at me!" For the first time she seemed to notice all of the people in front of the window taking video of my humiliation.

"Well, it's your own fault for not having your pants pulled up all of the way, and looking like a street-rat. Let's go checkout, I think we have enough clothes."

I was steaming mad by the time we were at the car. This is why I hate the mall. I lugged all of the clothes she had picked out back to our car, and tossed them all in the back seat. I sat down on the passenger's side and glared at my mom.

"Why did you have to do that? You aren't usually that embarrassing when we go to the mall," I commented. My mom looked at me as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"Maybe next time you should come to the mall with me the first time I ask," She said as my eyes widened in surprise. Who knew Sally had an evil side?


End file.
